


I know him by his hair

by emeraldlilie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldlilie/pseuds/emeraldlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem of unrequited love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know him by his hair

I know him by his hair  
by his sure footed walk  
the Line of his shoulders  
the Curve of his waist.  
His gentle hand  
His easy smile  
His playful eye.  
His Humor and Wit  
The Care that he takes.  
Surely he is Heaven made  
perhaps with the approval of Hell.  
To stir and churn so on me  
I feel the Blessing and the Sin.  
His joke, His laugh, His thought  
is my smile.  
His wonder at my word  
Oh may I, may I  
oh please may I  
be so bold.  
To talk  
To touch  
To Stir  
To Churn  
May it be me  
oh please  
may I  
To Reach, To Grab, To Hold  
A taste, A course, A meal.  
To Try a bit, To try A Lot.  
Sweet or Bitter  
It is unknown  
oh but May I.  
Let me not speak Tenderly  
of such Joy.  
Can they be Two of the Same?  
Is there a moment  
when that Laugh  
Becomes a Sigh?  
For that Smile to be Bit?  
That Eye to Devour?  
Who sees that is  
Lucky  
To see what no one else does.  
To Know  
instead of Dream  
For I only know him by his glide  
his length, his slouch  
His smile and laugh  
His hair.


End file.
